


Спорт объединяет

by may_the_eternal



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may_the_eternal/pseuds/may_the_eternal
Summary: - А ты ведь когда-то неплохо играла, - несмотря на лишний вес и общую неуклюжесть, истинный владелец Дестроидо появляется практически бесшумно. Лишь скрип наскоро сколоченных досок выдает его присутствие.- Да я и сейчас ничего, - фыркает Энджел. "Неплохо", - повторяет она про себя, словно пробуя слово на вкус. Даже тренер не рисковал так говорить про игру капитана школьной команды по волейболу.
Relationships: Ricky Owens/Cassidy Williams
Kudos: 3





	Спорт объединяет

\- А ты ведь когда-то неплохо играла, - несмотря на лишний вес и общую неуклюжесть, истинный владелец Дестроидо появляется практически бесшумно. Лишь скрип наскоро сколоченных досок выдает его присутствие.

\- Да я и сейчас ничего, - фыркает Энджел. "Неплохо", - повторяет она про себя, словно пробуя слово на вкус. Даже тренер не рисковал так говорить про игру капитана школьной команды по волейболу.

\- Энджел, мы закончили! - Мистер И уже не так бесшумно отходит под тень навеса, становясь практически незаметным в надвигающихся сумерках. - Тебя подвезти? - дети выглядят уставшими, но вполне довольными собой. Дело человека-краба раскрыто, преступник пойман, пляж восстановлен. Они молодцы.

\- Нет, спасибо, - Энджел отрицательно качает головой. - У меня ещё дела, - сзади слышится треск пластика и чертыхание. - Отдыхайте, детки! - Пока! - хором прощается команда юных детективов, с недоумением переглянувшись, и неуверенно направляется к Мистической машине.

\- Что ты творишь?! Они могли тебя заметить! - убедившись, что дети отошли на достаточное расстояние, Энджел круто разворачивается, нервно трясет головой и смотрит строго.

\- Они ни за что не догадаются, - усмехается Мистер И. - Или боишься, что они узнают о твоей личной жизни? - он видит, как аккуратные ладони сжимаются в кулаки, что вызывает давно переставшее быть противным чувство злорадства и желчи.

\- Не стоит недооценивать этих детей, - проходит несколько напряжённых минут молчаливой борьбы взглядов, прежде чем Энджел всё-таки удается справиться с эмоциями. Теперь ее голос звучит через чур холодно.

\- Время покажет, - у него нет желания ссориться. - А сейчас давай к делу: что у тебя? - Этот краб сломал мне половину аппаратуры, - Динамит недовольно кивает на груду обломков в углу. - Кое-что Фред и Велма временно починили, но мне все же хотелось...

\- Я понял, - обрывают ее на полуслове. - Завтра с утра все будет.

Энджел раздражённо поджимает губы и молча наблюдает за тем, как И достает телефон и начинает кому-то звонить. Она лишь усмехается и спускается на площадку. От нагретого за день песка поднимается мягкое тепло, а с моря веет лёгкий бриз. Энджел запрокидывает голову и закрывает глаза. Море тихо шумит где-то совсем рядом, медленно убаюкивая. В голове не остаётся не одной мысли. Хорошо...

\- ...Я плачу деньги и имею полное право требовать! - резкий недовольный голос вырывает из приятной пустоты. Диджей хмуро оглядывается и видит как ее компаньон нервно ходит взад и вперёд, оставляя на песке следы тяжёлых ботинок.

\- И я требую, что бы все было готово и доставлено с утра! - видимо, на том конце провода не согласны с требованиями. 

"Что, не все тебя бояться, Большой Босс?" - язвительно думает Энджел и тяжело вздыхает. Раньше он был не таким. От прежнего друга остались лишь льняные волосы, дурацкая бородка и эта привычка расхаживать, разговаривая по телефону. 

\- Завтра все будет, Кэссиди, - Рик с видом победителя убирает мобильник в карман и самодовольно ухмыляется. Уильямс лишь пожимает плечами. Хорошо. Значит можно будет отдать Фреду и Велме остатки аппаратуры. Джонс-младший как раз хотел что-то сделать в Мистической машине. Молчание затягивается. Воздух словно сгущается, тяжелеет и осязаемой ватой ложится на плечи. 

\- Надо же, ты все ещё помнишь как меня зовут... - Энджел запоздало язвит и чуть улыбается, видя растерянность в его взгляде. 

\- Конечно, малышка Кэсси, - Оуэнс неуверенно скалится в ответ. - И даже помнишь, что я хорошо играла... - тянет задумчиво. - В отличии от тебя... - Мистер И раздражённо дёргает плечами и чувствует как волна гнева медленно растекается по телу. 

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? - Энджел кожей чувствует исходящую от него угрозу. Но почему-то это не пугает. Как бы он не пытался - она не боится. 

\- Что тебе нужно почаще бывать на свежем воздухе, - насмешливо замечает она, стараясь, впрочем, держать себя в руках. И Мистеру И кажется, что она сегодня нарочно решилась пройтись по всем его недостаткам. 

\- А то что? - он хорошо умеет владеть собой. Но сегодня не может. Руки сами против воли сжимаются в кулаки, а в голосе появляются рычащие нотки. 

\- А то совсем себя запустишь! - неожиданно добродушно, как доброму другу замечает Кэссиди, окончательно сбивая с толку. 

\- Тебе-то что с того? - нужно было промолчать и закончить этот бессмысленный разговор. - Как что?.. - кажется, она и сама не знает, зачем это сказала. Энджел бездумно переводит взгляд с предмета на предмет, и И уже хочет съязвить, что видимо человек-краб всё-таки задел ей чем-то по голове. 

\- Как что, а как же ты тогда сможешь оценить мою нынешнюю игру? 

\- Что?! 

\- Подавай! - волейбольный мяч прилетает откуда-то сбоку. - Или ты даже этого уже не можешь? - Энджел хитро улыбается и становится по ту сторону сетки. 

\- Тебя видимо сегодня всё-таки чем-то задело, - Рикки не собирается реагировать на странные провокации и участвовать в сомнительных мероприятиях. 

\- Понятно... - Динамит недовольно поджимает губы и раздражённо кивает головой. А Оуэнс буквально слышит ее разочарованный вздох. "Сколько лет прошло, а ты до сих пор..." 

\- Ай! 

\- Ну, что ты теперь скажешь? - на какую-то долю секунды Кэсси вновь видит перед собой худощавого мальчишку с хитрой ухмылкой. 

\- И это все, на что ты способен? - язвительно усмехается девчонка с двумя пушистыми хвостами, в дурацком зеленом платье, поправляя очки. 

"Шлёп!". Один-ноль. Уильямс усмехается. Рикки королевским жестом отдает мяч. 

"Шлёп!". Два-ноль. 

"Шлёп! Шлёп! Шлёп! Шлёп!". Семь ноль. Рикки начинает думать, что давать ей преимущество, было лишним. 

"Шлёп!" "Шлёп!". Восемь-один. Ну теперь-то он отыграется! 

"Шлёп!" "Шлёп! Шлёп! Шлёп! Шлёп!"... Когда счёт выравнивается, звуки звонких и хлестких ударов по мячу начинают перемежаться язвительными комментариями и необидными насмешками. 

"Шлёп!" "Шлёп! Шлёп! Шлёп! Шлёп!"... За счётом давно уже никто не следит, да и игра больше представляет собой словесные баталии. Один удар - одна фраза или комментарии. И неважно, что мяч летит в сетку или вовсе до неё не долетает. Они ведь так толком и не поговорили. Почему бы хотя бы сейчас не выплеснуть накопившиеся за годы раздражение и претензии. 

\- Все! Тайм аут! - Рикки, тяжело дыша, хватается за бок и на полусогнутых ногах медленно покидает игровое поле. 

\- Мне показалось, или кто-то сказал, что я выиграла? - самодовольно интересуется Кэссиди, прислоняясь спиной к диджеевской будке. 

\- Показалось! - Оуэнс фыркает и подаёт ей бутылочку безобразия, называемого диетической водой. 

\- Ну-ну! - сил на споры уже нет, Уильямс лишь благодарно кивает. - Какая гадость! ... Прости! - Кэсси смеется, гладя на облитого водой друга. Рикки ничего не отвечает. Только смотрит серьезно и немного грустно. Энджел молча выводит на песке какие-то ничего не значащие иероглифы. В другое время, он бы съязвил, что малышка Кэсси опять пытается связаться с потусторонним миром. И Уильямс накинулась на него с кулаками и щекоткой. Она никогда не верила в мистику и ужасно бесилась, когда говорили обратное. 

\- Да? - телефонный звонок звучит слишком неожиданно. - Да, говори! Что? Хорошо, я сейчас буду! - Мистер И с раздражением и тщательно скрываемым сожалением отключается. - Проблемы на производстве, - поясняет он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. 

\- Будь осторожнее. 

\- Хорошо, - коротко кивает он и направляется к машине. И почему Дафни нашла медальон Джуди именно сейчас? Почему? Они не планировали посвящать детей в тайну Хрустальной пещеры, не собирались рассказывать про Мистическую корпорацию ещё как минимум год. Теперь у них этого года. Года спокойной жизни. Года, чтобы можно было разобраться в себе и поговорить нормально. А ведь все к этому и шло.


End file.
